A Complicated Love
by trispri0r
Summary: "Why did you come back?" she asked, cradling his face in her hands. "You think I wanted to come back?" he turned away from her embrace. Chuck returns and him and Blair decide that what happened in the past meant nothing. But what happens when their feelings resurface? Set after Hi, Society. Chair. (Sorry, I, by accident, deleted the first chapter)


Life was going well in Blair's world.

Her ideal fairy tale was proceeding in the right direction for it to become her reality. She ruled over the girls of Constance and the boys worshiped her at St. Judes. She has perfect grades, which would help her get into Yale and become even richer in her later life. She had money pouring out of her bank and she easily won the title of most fashionable out of the whole school.

Her and her best friend, Serena Van Der Woodsen, made heads turn when they walked by. Between Serena's ability to dash everyone with her dazzling smiles and Blair's ability of making either bow down to her feet or cower in fear, they drew attention like moths to a light. Serena was more humble in this aspect, as was Blair occasionally when she felt insecure, but most of the time Blair soaked in this aspect.

There was also Blair's boyfriend, Nate Archibald. Their relationship recently renewed after he got suspended just to save her chances of not going to Yale. Nate was the most popular boy in school and every girl envied Blair for being with him. He played soccer and basketball, was polite and generous to even the lowest of the low (a quality Blair did _not_ have), and was very good looking in any girl's standards. He had golden blonde hair with eyes that remind Blair of the ocean. He is very modest and usually doesn't agree with Blair's schemes and vengeance towards her enemies.

Blair was perched on top of the Met steps as she thought of how great her life has been for her so far. Next to her was Serena and surrounding her was Penelope, Hazel, Kati, and Isabel, all of which are chittering beneath her. Blair doesn't pay attention to the conversation, unless something interests her as usual. She wastes her time by watching the people of St. Judes and Constance around her. She twists her face up in displeasure as she spots a clique of girls all sporting last seasons Marc Jacobs handbags. They all flip their hair in unison as the leader takes a spoonful of her yogurt.

 _Wannabes_ , Blair thinks to herself while she takes a bite of her yogurt.

"So how was Nate," Hazel asks, bringing Blair's attention back to her friends. She knew Hazel is referring to her and Nate having sex after the Debutante Ball. Blair was surprised they haven't asked earlier, considering the Ball happened two weeks previously. Most people would assume it to be great, considering she had sex with thee Nate Archibald, but she honestly could think of someone that was better...

"Wonderful," Blair breathlessly replied with a smile on her lips. She always felt breathless after thinks about him. Even though he apparently left after the Debutante Ball, she still could feel his presence everywhere. From Nate always bringing up how much he misses him, to the Constance girls wondering where he is with needy expressions on their faces. It's not like any other guy would fall for those girls, so Chuck had to be the one to supply and fulfill their "needs".

Disgusted by the thought of Chuck having sex with probably most of the girls at Constance and New York City, Blair set down her yogurt and folded her hands on top of her legs.

"What are our plans for tonight, ladies." Blair waited expectantly until one of her minions would suggest an idea that could possibly be fun.

"Uh, well we could go dancing at a club somewhere?" Penelope suggests with a shrug of her shoulders. All the girls knew that dancing on a Friday is a good way to start a weekend, it would be idiotic to not suggest that

"Alright," Blair accepts the proposition with a shrug.

Blair looks over at Serena to see her best friend texting someone with a smile on her face. Blair, without asking, knows it's Lonely Boy and rolls her eyes. Dan is possibly the lowest of the low out of Serena's past boyfriends. Serena could easily have anyone and she settles down for a Brooklyn writer that lives off of his father's old music.

Serena, just realizing Blair has been staring at her, looks up acting like she heard what Blair was saying. "Yeah," she said, still clueless.

"I didn't say anything," Blair raised her eyebrows and smiled. "If I knew a gross, Brooklyn boy would have this effect on you, I would've picked something out of the trash for you a long time ago."

Serena smacked Blair's knee and laughs, "Hey, maybe you can find someone that makes you feel the same way so you'd stop harassing me!"

Spotting Nate across the courtyard, Blair stands up, "I already have, honey." She winks at Serena, making all the girls laugh and continue their chatter as Blair walks away from them and towards Nate. Nate grins as he sees Blair a foot away and she gives him a sweet, passionate kiss.

"Hey," Blair pulls away after several seconds of kissing.

"Hey to you too," Nate responds, "Are you doing anything tonight? I was thinking about going back to my place. I'm pretty sure my parent's are going to some charity benefit tonight so it would be just us," Nate insisted, pulling Blair loser and nuzzling his face into her neck.

Even though he didn't say it, Blair knew he wanted to have sex again. Ever since they had it and he took her "virginity", he has been closer to her and more passionate to her. It started out with holding hands more, now it being kissing more in public and overall more touching.

"Sorry, but I already made plans with the girls. I can tomorrow, if you would like," Blair offered.

"I would like that, a lot," Nate murmured, before sealing their lips together.

Later that evening, Blair, Serena, and the rest of the pose all walked into a hot, new club that only the best of the best get into. The girls split up with Serena and Blair going to the bar, and Penelope and the rest heading to get food.

"You look happy. Something on your mind?" Serena teased Blair, which was responded with a huge grin.

"Life has just been great, you know? Nate and I are together again.."

"And you don't miss Chuck at all?" Serena asks with one blonde eyebrow raised. "Has he told you anything about where he is?"

Blair flinched at the name and swallowed. "No, he hasn't. He didn't even tell Nate. He's probably too high or drunk that he can't text anyone," Blair thinks with a roll of her eyes.

"Nate still doesn't know about you two?"

"Nope, and he never will. There is no reason for him to. It would result in us breaking up, and Chuck with no friends if he did magically find out," Blair reassured.

Serena didn't reply, just took a sip of her Martini.

One hour and two martinis later, the girls were all on the dance floor. Penelope and Hazel were flirting with some guys by the bar, Isabel, Kati, Serena, and Blair were all dancing their hearts out. Blair's moves were slightly off due to their drunkenness. Blair let her hair fall from her twisted bun and shook her hair everywhere, making her brown hair cover her vision all around her. Her tight, purple dress clung to her body and made her feel sexier than she probably looked. She hadn't had this much fun since he left.

Blair's dancing slowed as she began thinking of Chuck. His hair, his eyes, his hands roaming Blair's body making her moan and her cheeks flushed. She could feel his hands in her hair as he tilted her head back to kiss her neck and his voice whispering things that she couldn't even imagine saying herself...

She could feel herself becoming flushed with want and need for somebody to make love with her. She downed her fourth martini and started to say goodbye to the girls, rushing to get to Nate and relieve her energy.

"Where are you going?" Serena questioned as Blair kissed her cheek goodbye.

Blair leaned into her ear and whispered, "Nate."

Without further explanation, nor wanting to hear further explanation, she wrinkled up her nose and said goodnight back.

Relieved that she was out of the hot club, Blair's limo was already waiting out front for her. The Chauffeur rushed to open the door so Blair could easily climb in.

"Where to, Miss?" he asked.

"Nate's place, please." Blair didn't even have to give him an address for him to know the way to Nate's house. Blair sat back and began to take off her heels.

Dancing in heels is harder than it looks, she thought to herself as she saw some faint red marks on her foot. She looked out the window at the bright skylights from the skyscrapers above. She watched people walking past the window, but they were all a blur. She couldn't even see some of the names of the stores, although she didn't need to since she knows every store by heart and where it's located.

Finally, they arrived to Nate's house and the car skidded to a soft stop and the Chauffeur turned around. "Shall I pick you up later, or will you be staying the night?"

Blair smiled sweetly, "I may be spending the night, but I'll let you know."

Without another word, Blair left the limo and walked up to Nate's front steps. Blair rung the doorbell, just to make sure his parents still weren't home. Seconds later, Nate was at the front door with a pair of grey sweatpants and a dark blue sports team shirt on.

Without saying a word, Blair immediately attacked him with her lips. He remained frozen for a mere second but then went into the kiss with as much enthusiasm as Blair. They backed up into the house and hit a side table. Blair backed him down the hall and towards his bedroom up the stairs. He began to start kissing her neck and they finally made it to his bedroom.

Blair pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, taking off his shirt. Nate slid his hands down her back to her butt to grasp it. Blair moaned as he began kneading and kissed him even more forcefully.

Blair only broke the kiss off when she hears someone clearing their throat. Jumping away from Nate, she flew herself back onto the other side of the bed. She looked up and her heart dropped down to her stomach.

Standing there was a man with ruffled brown hair, as if he just had been sleeping. He had a black suit on with a blue tie and black dress shoes. His suit was also wrinkled, but that was not what was making Blair gape. It was _who_ the man was.

" _Chuck_?"

 **This may turn rated M later on, but for now it'll be T.**


End file.
